


Dead Girl Walking

by Androids_in_Metropolis



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Trans Character, Trans!JD, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androids_in_Metropolis/pseuds/Androids_in_Metropolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr prompt for trans!JD to come out and tell Veronica during Dead Girl Walking</p><p>Please note that this is written by a non-bianary human, but not a cis-trans person. This story is not intended to offend anyone, and if you have an issue with this story, please message me to work it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Girl Walking

JD lay in bed; He had something he had been wanting to tell Veronica for a while now, but even now as he thought about it, he drew into himself. He didn’t want her to turn away from him in some varying mask of disgust. He loved her. Didn’t he deserve to be happy? Didn’t he deserve to be just like everyone else?

He wasn’t sure how Veronica would react. Of course, he hoped to God (was there a God?) that she would be cool with it, that she liked him too, that she wouldn’t be put off. On the other hand, he had a nasty habit of falling in love with the people who would care, and did walk away after they knew. Why couldn’t he just get it right for once? 

A knock on his window drew the dark haired teen out of his thoughts, pulling him back into his reality. He saw his friend all dressed in blue, clawing at his locked window. He quickly got to his feet, throwing it open. What the hell was Veronica doing?

“Why’re you climbing up my house?” JD whispered, helping to pull the girl that occupied all his thoughts into his bedroom. THis would be the first time she saw it...he wondered if she would like it. “I mean, it’s the middle of the night, darling,” he continued, sitting back down on his bed, surprised when Veronica followed suit instead of sitting in the chair beside the bed. 

Veronica blew hair out of her face, her long bangs insisting on falling into her eyes. She looked beautiful…

“I couldn’t stand it anymore, at home, I mean. I mean, we live in Ohio, JD!” She shouted, the seaway (if there was any) not communicating to JD. God, he was very aware they were in Ohio. Ohio was a sucky place to be at the best of times; Even Veronica, a popular, and undeniably amazing girl was having trouble dealing with the hate that crowded the illustrious state. “I mean, JD, let’s do it...Just throw everything away, I wanna do it with you. I love you, JD,” she said, already standing and pushing off her shirt, undoing her bra clasp…

JD put a hand on her shoulder, his eyes wide and more than a little surprised. Who was this new Veronica? Why was she doing this? Had she found out...was she trying to out him to her? If anyone deserved that right it would be her. He wasn’t sure he would stop her…

“Veronica, I gotta tell you something…” 

Veronica stopped in her tracks, her shirt and bra already off, her tights around her ankles. She was looking at him...her beautiful eyes boring into his soul. He wondered why she was doing this to him. Did they need to go through this now? Well, he supposed, now was as good a time as any. 

“You mean, something other than the fact that your mom killed herself through your dad and the fact that your dad is a wanted criminal? If it’s anything along those lines, I just don’t care,” Veronica said, her face flushed with the emotions of the moment. She just wanted to kiss this boy and take his breath away...She wanted to make him all hers…

“No, not like that. I mean, you wanna...you wanna go all the way?” JD asked, playing with the sleeve of his flannel shirt. He needed to make sure he wasn’t outing himself unnecessarily. He wanted her to know, of course, he didn’t want to hide any part of himself, but at the same time he wanted to keep things normal. He didn’t want to be different. 

“Yes, I mean, if you’re okay with it,” Veronica said, already losing some of her momentum. What if he didn’t like her like that? What if he didn’t want to have sex with her, after all...All the thoughts were more than a little crushing. She had been ready to throw herself at him; This was all becoming very embarrassing. 

“No, no, of course I want it,” JD said quickly, blushing. “I just need to tell you something...Promise me you won’t freak out or anything...I mean, you can walk out, but just...at least take the door instead of the window, k?” 

Veronica was going through all the terrible things he could have to tell her in her mind; “Oh, God, you didn’t kill anyone, did you?” She asked, half hoping it was one of the Heathers who had threatened her own impending death. 

“No, I just, well, I’m just gonna come out and say it; I’m transexual and I just want you to know that I’ve not had any sort of surgery down there,” JD mumbled, the words coming out in a rush as he told her, looking down at his sock clad feet, twisting around and playing footsie with himself. He was nervous...more than nervous at this point, ready to pass out he was so high strung. He had worked this moment up so much that he was prepared for some sort of figurative explosion, not expecting what happened next; Veronica didn’t say anything, simply moving forward and wrapping her arms around his shoulder, hugging his head to her chest. 

“JD, thanks for telling me, but if you don’t mind, I’d like to continue what I was doing,” she mumbled, trying to crack a joke as he began to cry. 

“Yeah, yeah, go on,” JD mumbled in reply, taking of his own clothes and helping Veronica was hers.

Got 24 hours to live,  
So love this dead girl walking~


End file.
